


A Whirlwind-type of Relationship with Tom Hiddleston

by deluxewangs



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxewangs/pseuds/deluxewangs
Summary: a series of tom hiddleston/reader fics.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 9
Collections: A Whirlwind-type of Relationship with Tom Hiddleston





	A Whirlwind-type of Relationship with Tom Hiddleston

It’s killing me, once again

Your traces remain

And they torture me.

You're out for a month, away from his sturdy, medium-sized pad in London, in which you share with your boyfriend, Tom. There was a minor inconvenience, family problems, you needed to go back to your hometown to settle things with your family. 

It was a long, rough month, and all you think about is Tom. You always think about what he's probably doing as the time pass, you always think about what's he eating, or is he okay, is he doing fine, is he getting enough sleep— you're having some doubts and nervousness in your veins. Well, the family issue was settled, and it's time to get home now.

You and Tom are engaged for two years. You're excited because he promised that you and him are getting married this year. You're excited to see him, you longed for his warm hugs and passionate kisses. 

You packed your luggage, everything that you needed. You did a double-check on your passport, plane tickets etc. They're all complete. You hailed a cab and went to the airport.

-

While waiting for your flight, you dialed Tom's number on your phone. He didn't answer. You tried contacting him again but he didn't again. Several times you called but still no answer. You texted him: “Baby, I'm at the airport. I'm going home. Why aren't you answering my calls? Is everything alright?”

You pressed the send button and put your phone in your shoulder bag. 

-

You finally arrived in London. The flight took eight hours and you're completely jet lag. You furrowed at the sight of your phone, he hasn't responded to any of your texts or your calls. Zero. 

The cab arrived at your apartment faster than you expected, you paid the driver and got your bags out of the cab. He offered you help but you declined his offer.

You knocked on the door, twice, you even pressed the doorbell for a couple of times, and you think that Tom is probably outside.

You twisted the doorknob, and voila, it wasn't locked. Where the hell is he?

You're starting to get irritated. What's he doing right now, you muttered under your breath. You heard giggles, presumably from a woman and a man upstairs. 

“Tom?” You called out. 

You slowly walked upstairs, trying not to make a single sound. The giggles turned into moans as they started to get louder. You opened your bedroom and there's no one in there, so you walked past it and went to Tom's study. 

The door was unlocked, there's a small opening from the door that you could take a peek at— and you finally saw what was happening. 

He's fucking his ex-lover on his study table. Her legs were wrapped around his, strong but slow thrusts from him were making disgustingly wet sounds as they both moaned in pleasure. His hands were traveling around her body whilst calling her “darling, princess,” those nicknames he use to call you too. Your heart clenched. He grunted and moaned like he was in the clouds.

Soft, stiffed gasps escaped your lips, water starts to form in your eyes as it immediately run down your cheeks, your heart heaved at the sight of them. Your heart thumped loudly like it was going to explode, you pushed the door and threw both of your stilettos at them. 

“Y/N!” Tom shouted in shock, both of their eyes widened as they pulled away from each other. The woman immediately grabbed all of her clothes and stormed away out of the house.

“Y/N, I— I was—” He stammered, trying to explain but you cut him off.

“Don't fucking explain, Thomas.” You pointed your finger at him, shaking. Your tears blurred your vision, your breathing became short and harsh. 

“My love, I was lonely. I was trying to find the warmth that I needed while you were away—” He pleads, walking towards you but you pushed him away.

“Warmth, huh? So that warmth you're looking for was in your ex? You had the audacity to fuck someone while I was away for a month! I was dealing with some problems and then I came home and saw you fucking someone inside our house!” You blurted out, your knees dropped as your body felt heavy from all the emotions you're feeling.

He stood there, putting all of his clothes back as he sat on his swivel chair.

“How could you do this to me, to us? Haven't you thought about that? How could you?” You gasped, you wiped your tears away as you stood up to walk out the room.

He grabbed your arm, trying to stop you from getting away but you pulled away with all of your strength. 

“I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore.” You glared at him.

“Don't leave, Y/N. We could talk about this, we— we could fix this. I love you. I love you so much. Give me another chance.” He kneeled in front of you, he cries and pleads like a puppy. 

You loved him. You really do. There's a part of you that wanted to forgive him, but the other is burning up, angry and disgusted at him. 

“Fuck you, you can shove this up your ass.” You pulled the engagement ring out your finger and threw it on his face. 

You slammed the door shut and never went back to that place again.

_It’s killing me_

_I turned around like you’re a stranger_

_But why am I so lonely?_

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by iKON's Killing Me! ANYWAYS, I'll try to update this at least once a week until it's finished. Thank youuuu~


End file.
